Outcast Returns
by Khyler Bane
Summary: Eren has been an outcast for years. his family is dead, and friends are gone. he is constantly bullied and abused by others. but all that is about to change. as he reacquaints with an old friend Mina Carolina. Eren X Mina Story. The story is set in modern times during High School.
1. Chapter 1

**Eren's POV**

Eren sat at his usual spot at lunch. With his hood up, elbows on the table and arms in front of him. He didn't bother eating his lunch. He wasn't hungry. Even if her were there was a chance he wouldn't eat it all. Eating was not something he did as often as he use to (and should be doing for that matter). How did I get here?" he said, wondering to himself. "it wasn't always like this." Does fate, the universe, or even God just hate me?" he thought. He looked over and saw her.

Mina Carolina. The one and only person that stayed his friend the longest. Before his family died, and he was abandoned and became the outcast that he is now. It brought a smile to his face. Seeing her, remembering when life was good. How he once had a crush on her even; back in 7th and early-mid 8th grade. But all that joy and memories of good times ended when he saw his greatest fear.

Annie Leonhardt. She was colder than the ice age. And as sadistic as Satan. For as long as he could remember she bullied him. She was worse than his greatest rival Jean when it came to how she acted. At first it was just teasing name calling and mocking. She stepped up her game with harassment and getting others to join in on her mistreatment. But as time went on, as they got older. She got worse…Far worse. And Physical. At first it was pushing, shoving, and tripping. Then it went to kicking, beating, punching, and slapping. Finally, it all came full circle. She now would sexually mistreat him. In the eyes of the law she would go from stalking, vulgar/lewd language, and touching. To things that should get her sent to federal adult prison. Yeah, she went there, [alright]. She really went there.

He felt like tears were about to form in his eye from just thinking and/or reflecting on the matter. So he grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom to be alone. Unbeknownst to him his actions didn't go unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mina's POV**

After getting lunch, Mina and Annie walked to a table and she sat slightly across from Bertholdt "Bert" Hoover (Bertholdt is a little to Minas right). With Annie next to her, and Kline next to Annie. Mina looked up from her lunch to, of course, see Bertholdt sitting across from her and noticed someone in the distance. He seemed to be walking away. In what seemed l a bit of a hurry. She turned her head to her left a bit to identify the person as Eren Yeager. She remembered him, they were good friends, in fact even after Armin and Mikasa moved away, she was still friends with him, until he just seemed to drift away.

Bert looked back to see what Mina was looking at. All he saw was someone walking toward the bathrooms. "Who or what are you looking at Mina?" he asked. "I just saw Eren Yeager." She replied. "you sure?" "Think so, I pretty sure of it actually." "Why are you bothering with that loser, Mina?" Asked Annie, cutting in. "Yeah why do you care? Said Ymir. "Yeah, why are, why should…you or any of us care about him. A nobody?" added Jean. "Nothing I just saw him walking down the hall." She said. "Don't waste your time with him. He's a loser. You're with us now. You always have been." Annie told her. "Now There's some words of truth" said Ruth. "Indeed" added Reiner. Mina looked at her (Annie and Ruth). Then down the table. Seeing everyone. Reiner, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Historia (or Krista, as the also called her), Ymir, and Marlowe. Further down seeing Thomas, the couple Hannah and Franz, Daz, Samuel and Mylics mylius and Nac.

Then suddenly, a flashback appeared, and she got a look into the past. Through her POV. Sitting down and looking down a table like she was just before this started. Everyone was there and in the same place at the table, but younger, and with 3 others not present now, now where sitting were Annie, Ruth, and Jean were sitting; (And) They were; Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and Eren Yeager. Annie Leonhardt, Ruth D. Kline, and Jean Kirtchiens were nowhere to be seen. Everyone was talking and Eren rocked back then forth once laughing, and now smiling at what he was laughing about. He seemed **genuinely** happy. both things unseen, soothing un seen by anyone in years. The flashback was brief, only lasting a few seconds. Bring her back to reality. This flashback of her past and the relationship that they all had with Eren got Mina thinking.

How did it get here? How did I get here? It wasn't always like this, Eren was a pretty good/great guy…one of the two…he was kind, gentle, sweet, helping, and courteous. So why is it he drifted so far away from her. From the group. From everyone, all of them. What happened that sent him so far downhill while everyone else went so far up it. Why suddenly didn't she have a big part in his life. Why only now when she saw him, and when the topic of him started, did he cross her mind. Why? He had no friends. The whole school and their pets knew that. Not to mention Armin and Mikasa were gone for some time, and/or years, now. But he was good friends with them all. Plus, he had a family; Mr. and Dr. Grisha Yeager, and Mrs. Carla Yeager, (who Mina met both of) that loved him. So why did he stop hanging out and socializing with ere and the others? Why did he get so depressed looking, and unnoticed?

Suddenly, a very specific sound was being made (AN: the AOT theme). She could (quite literally) hear it.Mina looked down the source, her phone was going off. the sound she heard was her ringtone going off in her pocket. She got up "Sorry everyone, I've got to take this. Be right back guys." She said, going to the bathroom for some privacy and quiet to take her call.


End file.
